


Movie Night

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Kisses, Light Bondage, M/M, Movie Night at Cisco's Apartment, Team Flash, Trying not get caught, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: Cisco invites Harry and the gang around to his apartment for a movie night.But the thing is, Cisco gets easily bored, which causes him to get creative.





	1. Inconspicuous Deeds

“So -” Cisco begins, pointing down to the array of movies cluttered on top of his coffee table. “What do y’all wanna watch?” Iris bends down, picking up and examining the synopsis on the back of one of the films. She grins and flips it to face them. “What about this one?” She questions, and Cisco shakes his head. “Nah. Too boring.” She sighs, setting down  _ Moana  _ back on the table and heading back to the loveseat. Harry groans, running a hand through messy hair. “Hurry up and pick one, I have shit to do” He grumbles and Jesse whirls her head around to face him, raising her eyebrows. 

  
  


“You mean sulking around Cisco’s workspace? Yeah sure” Jesse points out from her spot in front of the table and Harry gives her a glare. Wally leans back against the coffee table, snickering. Cisco rolls his eyes and picks a random disc up, goes over to the dvd player and pops the disc in. He turns around and plants his hands on his hips. “Does anyone know where Barry is?” Cisco questions. “Barry is running late, no pun intended” Wally pipes in and Cisco sighs. “He best be getting popcorn, that's all” Cisco mumbles underneath his breath, walking over and sitting down next to Harry once again. 

  
  


Harry huffs, tugging at the blankets that are now trapped underneath Cisco’s butt. “ _ Ramon _ ” He complains. Cisco struggles but slides underneath the blankets, wrapping the blanket around him and Harry loosely. He presses play on the remote.

  
  


-

  
  


Cisco winces as the young protagonist starts to run from the monster, knowing that it doesn’t end well for him. He looks around and sees Barry holding onto Iris, fear in his eyes and Jesse and Wally watching the screen intensely. He mumbles the dialogue under his breath as it said, having seen this movie only half a dozen times. 

  
  


Harry drums his fingers against the couch, absorbed in the film. He sighs, snuggling into Harry’s side further. “I’m bored” Cisco whines into Harry’s ear, who gives him a look of disappointment. “Hush” Harry says, turning back to the movie. Cisco sighs in annoyance. He tugs the blankets away from Harry, exposing their entangled legs. Harry gives Cisco a glare as he wraps himself in the blankets, leaving Harry cold (and bitter). “Give me some of the blanket” He warns and Cisco shakes his head, sinking further into the cocoon he’s built himself. Harry pauses for beat. He then lunges for the corner of the blanket, tugging harshly to get some of it. 

  
  


Cisco’s eyes drop down to where the sudden movement caused Harry’s shirt to lift up, exposing his torso. Cisco watches as Harry moves back, his sweatpants showing his happy trail for a split second before it is covered by the blankets. Cisco’s mouth waters, knowing what’s underneath those sweats. An idea pops into Cisco’s head, and he smirks. He nonchalantly covers both their bottom halves in the blanket, so that only their heads and chests are visible in the dim light of the living room. He pulls his legs up onto the couch, moving them so they are criss-crossed. He glances around the room, seeing all of them are absorbed in the movie, and tilts his head up and plants a kiss on the older man’s neck. 

  
  


The reaction is instantaneous. 

 

Harry’s hand moves from Cisco’s shoulder to his hair, pulling his head away from his neck, harshly. “What are you  _ doing _ ?” Harry seethes. Cisco shakes his hair out of Harry’s grasp and moves back in on Harry’s neck. “I wanna fuck” He whines against Harry’s neck, the vibrations from his voice causing Harry to pant. “Cisco” Harry warns quietly, but Cisco ignores him, sucking the skin with delicacy. Cisco’s hand moves from being wrapped around Harry’s waist, to his happy trail, skimming over the skin there lightly. 

  
  


He plays with the drawstring on the sweats, smirking against Harry’s neck as his hand brushes against the front of them. He pulls away from Harry’s neck and opts for resting his head in the space between his shoulder and head, hiding the hickeys that have begun to form. His hand slips underneath, and Harry lets out a quiet gasp, causing Jesse to turn around and look at them. Cisco’s hand stills. 

 

Both him and Harry stiffen at the concerned look on her face. 

 

“You okay dad?” She says, naive. Cisco brushes his thumb against his tip, causing Harry’s hips to jerk in the smallest way. “F-fine” He says gruffly, cursing at the small stutter that causes Jesse’s eyebrow to raise. “Watch the movie” He says, with more composure this time. Jesse shrugs and turns around to face the movie once more. 

 

Harry’s hand reaches beneath the blankets and wraps around Cisco’s wrist, tightening. “Stop” He says darkly, but Cisco simply moves his wrist wrapped in Harry’s hand, flicking his wrist and Harry’s fingers fall limp. Harry’s breathing quickly turns uneven as Cisco strokes him to full hardness. Cisco pulls his hand out of Harry’s sweats and a whine catches in Harry’s throat, his erection straining against the fabric. “ _ Cisco _ ” He whispers coarsely. Cisco gives him a suggestive grin, before ducking below, covering himself completely in the the thick comforter.

  
  


Harry eyes widen and his head falls limp against the couch, all the tension in his body gone, replaced with lust as Cisco strokes him. Harry looks towards the ceiling as Cisco’s lips begin to suck lightly at his head, hand stroking the rest of him. Harry takes deep breaths as Cisco goes to work, trying to contain his groans and moans as he is in the presence of others. Harry’s stomach drops at the sudden realization of how  _ wrong  _ this is, but any anxious thoughts melt away as Cisco does something with his tongue that makes Harry’s stomach turn. “ _ Stop _ ” Harry says in a panic, a long held in sigh escaping his throat by accident. Harry reaches below the blanket and knots his fingers through Cisco’s hair. Cisco swirls his tongue and Harry hips stutter, spilling into Cisco’s mouth who swallows him eagerly. 

 

Cisco reappears moments later, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. His hand underneath the blanket tucks Harry back into his sweats and gives Harry a grin. He sits up straight as he sucks in copious amounts of fresh air, after being trapped underneath the blankets for so long. 

  
  


He yawns, feeling incredibly sleepy. He rests his head on Harry’s lap, and drifts to sleep. Harry looks down at Cisco, pissed, and tries to push him off of him but Cisco doesn’t budge. Harry pushes his glasses back on his face and reluctantly begins to watch the movie again, growing tenser at any sudden movement Cisco in his slumber makes against the front of his pants.

  
  


-

  
  


The end credits roll and Harry almost lets out a cry of relief but instead he reaches forwards for the remote to shut the screen off, jostling Cisco slightly who snuggled further into the half hard-on he’s had for the better part of an hour. 

  
  


“That movie was boring” Iris yawns, and Barry nods, a little too quickly for Harry’s liking. 

  
  


“Cisco?” Barry voice rings out into the room. Cisco, freezes, before turning his head to face Barry. “Yeah dude?” Cisco asks, reaching for the glass of water in front of him. “Are you sick? You don’t look too good” Barry says, concerned, drawing everyone’s attention from the movie and to Cisco. “We’re fine” Harry cuts in harshly, answering for Cisco, his face flush. He stands up, pausing the film, cutting it short. He flicks on the lights, a gives a stern look to the group. “I hate to cut this short, but Cisco and I have things we have to do” He says. He nods his head towards the front door, signaling them to leave. Team flash looks up, confused, but nonetheless mumbles their goodbyes as they head out the front door.

 

As soon as the door closes, Harry turns toward Cisco, a dark, menacing look glittering in his eyes.

 

Cisco gulps.


	2. Revenge

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Harry seethes, advancing on Cisco. Cisco lets out a short nervous giggle, standing up from the couch and towards Harry.  “Nothing” Cisco says, shrugging at Harry’s disheveled form. “I got bored.”

 

“You..got..bored?” Harry says back slowly, as if he couldn’t believe what Cisco had said. “Ya” Cisco barks, rolling his eyes. “You’re such a drama queen” Cisco sighs, planting his hands on his hips. “We totally got away with it.”

 

Harry groans, putting his hands in his face, embarrassment settling in. “Barely” Harry hisses through his hands, peering down through the slits of his fingers at the plush carpet beneath his feet.

  


Harry looks back up at Cisco, the glint in his eyes back and picks Cisco up, throwing him over his shoulder and begins to walk. Cisco tenses and huffs. “Harry...let me go!” He exclaims, struggling in Harry’s grasp, but Harry only holds him tighter. Cisco watches as they arrive in his bedroom and is suddenly flung onto his bed, Harry following suit. Harry climbs on top on him, breath heavy and warm against his neck as he trails his mouth down. Cisco shivers when Harry begins to suck at the part where his neck meets his collarbone, leaving spots that Cisco guarantees will bloom into bruises overnight.

 

Harry gets up, sitting back on his calves and stares down at Cisco. “Strip” He orders, and Cisco’s heart flutters in his chest. He grips the front of his shirt, pulling it over his head roughly, and throws it somewhere in the low light of his room. He struggles to get his jeans off, fumbling with the buttons with shaking hands and eventually shimmies out of them, the tight jeans catching on his socks. “C’mon” He mutters, as he struggles with them. Harry chuckles, and helps Cisco out of the jeans that confined him, his hands delicate as he gently pulled them off, and threw them to the side. Cisco sucked in a breath. He looked up to find Harry staring back down at him, almost hungrily as pulled down Cisco’s boxers in one swift movement.

 

Cisco shivers as the cold air hits his exposed member. Cisco cheeks flush with embarrassment as he realizes that in fact, Harry is still fully clothed, and admiring Cisco, bottom lip caught in between his teeth. “Aren’t you gonna get undressed?” Cisco laughs awkwardly. “No.”

 

Harry crawls back on top of Cisco and kisses him, planting his hands on the sides of Cisco’s head and trapping him in with his legs. Harry reaches a hand back and palms him. Cisco lurches up into the kiss, moaning as Harry’s warm, calloused hand meets his hard-half length, the contact filling him with a rush of hot blood and bringing him to full hardness. As Harry licks into his mouth, Cisco feels his arms gravitate towards Harry’s body, wanting more, _needing_ more. “ _Harry_ ” he pants, a hand finding its way up Harry’s shirt, dragging blunt nails over warm skin and another finding its way to that messy hair of his. Harry breaks the kiss, takes Cisco’s hands off his body, and pins them above his head, holding his wrists together with one hand. “No touching” Harry says, no, _enforces_ and Cisco’s reply catches in his throat. He nods in response, yearning to be touched again. “Good.” Harry removes his hand from Cisco’s, and catches his lips in a kiss once again. Cisco is good for a bit, but its when Harry started to stroke his erection is when Cisco lost it. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and brought them closer, kissing him harder, teeth clanging, and forces Harry down on him more so Cisco could grind up into his touch. Harry pulls away once again and Cisco whines, groaning. “What did I say?!” Harry hisses, glaring at Cisco. “Don’t you listen to directions, _Ramon_?” The use of his last name used in that tone and in this context causing Cisco’s stomach to drop. “You practically tortured me tonight” Harry says, getting off the bed, heading towards Cisco’s closet and opening the door. Cisco rolls his eyes. “Tortured is an exaggeration” Cisco breathes. “Whatever” Harry calls out from in the closet, shuffling around, obviously looking for something. “Well, since I couldn’t touch you, I feel like you should know how it feels.” Cisco raises his eyebrows, wetting his lips with his tongue.   

 

Harry steps out of the closet, and returns with two of Cisco’s belts and his personal lube. Cisco blushes, turning his head to the side. He really hopes Harry didn’t find the box. His heart races when Harry advances on him, setting the lube on the bedside table and crawls back on top of him. “Hands” Harry says, and Cisco complies. He puts his arms above his head and Harry grasps his wrists, crossing them over each other and loops the belt around them, bonding them together. Cisco’s eyes widen when he takes the other belt and puts it through his arms, tying his hands to the bed frame in one fluid movement. Cisco’s breathing increases, the action of Harry taking control turning him on even more.

 

Harry studies Cisco, looking for any traces of doubt or worry on his face. He leans down and whispers into his Cisco’s ear, breath hot. “Is this okay?” he murmurs, looking into Cisco’s eyes, breaking the tension for the moment, and replacing it with concern. Cisco nods, giving Harry a small smile. “I need verbal consent, I need to know if you are ok with being tied up” Harry presses, and Cisco grits his teeth as Harry’s thigh accidentally brushes across his sensitive erection. “Harry, that’s sweet that you want to make sure you have my consent, and I do give my consent-” Cisco begins and the worry in Harry’s face decreases but Cisco isn’t done. “-but _juro por dios_ , if you don’t touch me in the next 5 seconds, I will make it my personal duty to end your lif-” Harry cuts Cisco’s rant off with a hard kiss again his lips, silencing the younger man. Cisco strains against the belts, and Harry growls “ _Stay”_ and Cisco lets out a chuckle. _Where the hell would he go anyways?_ Harry moves lower and runs a hand along Cisco’s thigh and Cisco lets out a sigh at the touch. Harry grabs the lube and pulls a sheet from the end of his bed, and grins evilly up at Cisco. He then covers Cisco’s bottom half with the sheets, disappearing underneath them. “Harry? What the hell are you doing?” Cisco says, confused and Harry’s head pops back out, glaring at him. “Don’t worry about it” He grumbles, disappearing under the sheets. Cisco huffs, staring at the ceiling.

 

Cisco’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull when he feels a wet mouth engulfing his dick in warmth, and a cold, lubed finger pressing against his entrance. “ _Mierda_ ” he breathes, eyes closing in pleasure as Harry slides the finger inside. Harry bobs his head up and down, humming and slurping as he moves his finger inside Cisco, teasing him. He adds another finger inside of Cisco, the stretch and burn of the fingers making Cisco wince. Cisco knows that Harry can sense his discomfort, and Harry swirls his tongue around Cisco’s tip, distracting Cisco from the slight pain. Cisco lets out a guttural noise, one he didn’t even know he could make, as Harry fingers curl inside of him, hitting that certain spot that makes Cisco’s head spin. “H-Harry” he pants as Harry adds in a third much more easily, tension building low in his stomach. “I’m gonna - ah..come if you don’t stop” Cisco groans, but Harry ignores him. He bobs his head faster in response, fingers moving in time with his mouth. “Seriously” Cisco warns, biting his lips as the orgasm he had been starving off rapidly approaches. He peers down to see Harry head moving underneath the sheet, and moves his hand to go and lift the sheet off of Harry, to see the beautiful man’s puffy lips wrapped around his dick, but then he remembers. He’s tied up. Cisco’s orgasm hits him out of nowhere, and he thrusts up into Harry’s mouth, crying out as waves of intense pleasure rack his body and Harry’s fingers press up against his bundle of nerves. Harry swallows down every last drop of Cisco’s come, and reappears, throwing the sheets off the bed and kiss Cisco gently, licking into his mouth. Cisco kisses his flushed lips, the salty taste of himself on his tongue. Harry moves down and wrapped his slicked hands around Cisco’s dick, jerking him off. Cisco plants his feet on the bed and hisses, the overstimulation of Harry’s hand causes him to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Cisco feels Harry’s hard-on against his stomach, the fabric of his sweats almost burning against Cisco’s over-sensitive skin. “T-take those off” Cisco stutters and Harry shakes his head. “Wait.”

 

Harry gives his dick one last stroke, before letting Cisco go, his dick already hard again. Harry moves back and grabs the lube. He pulls down his sweats halfway, and they catch around his balls. His dick, thick with blood, bobs against his stomach and Cisco nearly chokes at the sight. He slickes himself up, pumping his dick with his fist and bites back groans, staring Cisco straight in the eye as he pleasures himself. Cisco watches as he strokes himself over Cisco, and groans, his fingers itching to take control, to get Harry off instead of himself. “C’mon” Cisco pants, thighs burning and wrists aching as he attempts to scoots onto Harry’s lap. Harry rolls his eyes, but lifts Cisco’s body onto his thighs, moving closer to the man tied to the bed.

 

Harry guides his dick to Cisco’s entrance, rubbing at the slick, wet hole, and Cisco huffs, annoyed. “Stop teasing m-” Cisco’s cut off by Harry slamming all the way into him, up to the hilt, knocking the wind out of him. “Patience-” _thrust_ “-is-” _thrust_ “-key-” _thrust_ “-Ramon” Harry growls. Cisco moans, legs wrapping around Harry’s back as he thrusts into him. One of Harry’s hands comes up to his chest, twisting and pinching his nipple and Cisco throws his head back, as Harry dick slides in and out. Harry wipes the other hand on the bed, the one sticky with lube  before placing it on Cisco’s hips, squeezing the skin so harshly there that it leaves bruises. “How -fuck!- considerate of you -agh!-” Cisco snorts out in between movement. Cisco opens his eyes to find Harry, his eyes closed behind those foggy glasses as he thrusts into Cisco, his mouth slack, and Cisco feels some sort of pride. _He_ did that. He made Harry feel good.

 

“Kiss me” Cisco whispers, and Harry opens his eyes to find Cisco staring up at him with wonder. He leans down and kisses Cisco softly, slowing his hips as they kiss. Harry feels Cisco smile into the kiss, and Harry can’t help but smile into it. He brings his hands up and quickly unties Cisco from the belts, feeling the younger man sigh with relief as his hands are free. That he’s allowed to touch, to roam, to _love_ . Harry runs a hand through Cisco’s messy curls, giving him one last peck before speeding his thrusts up. Cisco, his hands freed, reaches his hands down and pulls Harry’s sweats down more, kneading the flesh of his ass, overwhelmed with the feeling of Harry. Harry pulls Cisco’s lower half further into his lap, angling his body so that he hits his prostate with every thrust. Cisco gasps, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Harry drives deeper into him, feeling so full, so _good_. Harry takes off his shirt, and Cisco wraps his arms around Harry, and pulls him so his skin is flush against his. “C-Cisco” Harry breaks, moaning loudly, the sound causing Cisco stomach to flutter.

  


_He called him Cisco._

  


Cisco squeezes himself around Harry’s dick, the man’s hips stuttering and Cisco keeps the rhythm they had going, meeting Harry’s thrusts back with his own. “ _Harry_ ” Cisco says, speeding up and drops his head backwards again. Harry surges forward and kisses the hickeys from moments ago, groaning against his neck. Cisco feels his body tense up, his member pulsing as he nears orgasm. Harry reaches and pumps Cisco’s dick and Cisco sees stars as he comes, letting out the most wanton noise he’s ever made as he emptied himself onto Harry and his stomachs. There’s no time for embarrassment as Harry slams into Cisco, letting himself moan and groan and swear as he reaches his orgasm as well, the feeling of Cisco’s muscles clenching and contracting around him the tipping point. Harry’s hips come to a stop and he pulls out of Cisco, leaving Cisco feeling empty and sore.

  


He falls onto the space next to Cisco, both of them breathing heavily. Cisco brushes the strands of hair from his face and snuggles into Harry’s side. Harry wraps his arm around Cisco, his hand tiredly massaging Cisco’s ass. Cisco feels the sticky sensation of the mixture of cum and lube leaking from his hole and grimaces. “At times like this, I wish I had super-speed” He complains, shifting uncomfortably. Harry just stares at him.

  


“That’s the first thing you say?” Harry says, raising his eyebrows and Cisco shrugs, shivering as Harry traced his finger around his swollen hole. Harry rolls his eyes, giving Cisco a kiss on the cheek, before getting up and walking towards the bathroom, shrugging the rest of the sweats off. Cisco hears the water turn on and sighs, a content smile forming on his face. He turns his head towards the closet and his stomach drops and he groans, smacking his forehead.

 

_Harry found the box._

 

The water is turned off and Harry comes back with a washcloth and sits next to Cisco, and cleans them both off in silence. He then crawls back into bed with Cisco, pulling the covers over them and shuts the light on the nightstand off. Cisco wraps an arm over Harry’s waist, and skims his fingers over Harry’s hip, tracing the scars that lie there. Harry tucks his chin over Cisco’s head. Harry breaks the silence first, vulnerability presence in his voice. “Was I too..rough?” Harry says, murmuring into Cisco’s hair. Something inside Cisco’s chest melts. He shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Harry’s chest. “Never” He ensures the older man.

 

“You called me by my first name though” Cisco adds cheekily and Harry chuckles, his voice deep and soothing. “Well, that _is_ your name” He states, rubbing circles into Cisco’s arm. “At least I’m not calling you ‘Mr. I have a box of sex toys hidden away in my closet’ ” Harry says teasing Cisco. “Shit” Cisco swore, face red. “You weren’t supposed to find those” he mumbles and Harry let out a bark of laughter. “You’re not good at hiding things” Harry retorts.

 

“Shut up” Cisco says.

 

“ _Make me_.”

 

“Go to sleep you horny asshole.”

 

“Fine.”

 

As Harry ran his fingers through Cisco's hair, lulling the younger man to sleep, and smiled into the darkness and warmth of the room. Harry thought about how he didn't know what him and Cisco were yet, but he was looking forward to find out.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Probably won't be continuing this tho :(  
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- riss <3  
> (twitter: queercisco)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been saved in my drafts for months, oh my god.
> 
> I hope I'll find the motivation to actually write a full story this time.
> 
> Find me on twitter! @queercisco


End file.
